I Still Love You
by crissklainecolfer
Summary: After breaking up, Kurt finds out that he never forgave Blaine and that he never found out why he cheated. Kurt flies back to Ohio to find out and Kurt discovers something about himself on the way.


It was a cold Friday night. Blaine was sitting on the grass, looking at the stars. He remembered how he and Kurt would sit beside each other and just admire the beauty of the night sky. But since they broke up, Blaine always sat there on his own, getting teary-eyed every once in a while, because of all the memories they had. Sometimes, Blaine would pretend he's talking to Kurt, but in the end, he just looks crazy because he isn't really talking to anyone.

_I miss him so much. How can I be so stupid to even cheat on Kurt?_, he thought.

Those were the words that we're always on his mind whenever he sat on the slightly damp grass.

Blaine thought that this night would be the same as the others. He'd still be sitting alone, he'd still look at the stars, and he'd still remember how much he misses Kurt.

As he was about to lie down on the grass, Blaine heard footsteps coming toward him. He sat up and looked around but he didn't see anyone. Blaine thought that he was just imagining things.

A few minutes later, he heard the footsteps again, getting closer each second. This time, he just ignored the footsteps and closed his eyes.

For a few minutes, Blaine fell asleep. After all, he was tired because of all his extracurricular activities. Blaine got up when he heard someone sit beside him.

"K-Kurt. What are you doing h-here?", Blaine stammered.

Blaine was in total shock. He hadn't seen Kurt since they broke up. He was surprised to see him. He didn't think Kurt would ever want to be near him again after what he did.

"I just wanted to see you. I need to talk to you.", Kurt answered.

Blaine hadn't heard Kurt's voice since that night. That night when he lost the love of his life. His soulmate.

"I d-didn't expect to see you again."

Blaine was shaking as he said the words. He felt nervous.

"Blaine, don't be scared. I came here to apologize."

"W-why would you need to apologize? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did. I never gave you the chance to explain why you even did it. And despite the fact that you said sorry hundreds of times, I didn't forgive you. I wanted to tell you I forgive you but I just know that I can't do that through text."

"So you flew all the way from New York just to hear why I… cheated on you and just so you could tell me you forgive me?"

"No. That's not the only reason."

"Then what's your other reason?"

Blaine felt like his stomach was turning around. He knew he couldn't get mad at Kurt for flying all the way to Lima, Ohio just to tell him that he's forgiven. He knew there was something else. And he was scared to know what that something else was.

"Can you just explain to me why you did it first?"

Blaine shrugged at the thought of how he cheated on Kurt. He didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings anymore.

"Kurt. I'm sorry. I only did it because it looked like you were moving on with your new life in New York. And it seemed like I wasn't part of your life anymore. It felt like I was keeping you away from reaching your dreams… I'm really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't help but notice the tears falling from Blaine's eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears from his face. Blaine was looking down at his feet, trying to stop himself from crying. But he couldn't.

"Blaine, it's okay. Look at me."

Blaine slowly raised his head until he could see Kurt's blue green eyes. He missed looking at the most beautiful pair of eyes he's ever seen in his life.

"I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to explain. I j-just thought it would make me feel worse. And I'm sorry for not forgiving you. I kept thinking that I wasn't ready. I'm really sorry, Blaine. And I forgive you."

Blaine was still crying and now, Kurt was crying too. Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's face when he remembered something.

"So what's the other reason you came here?"

Kurt was silent for a moment and he just kept staring at Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I had to tell you something. And now, I'm not sure if I actually can tell you."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. You're my best friend, Kurt."

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek as the words entered his mind. _You're my best friend, Kurt._ Despite the fact that they broke up, Blaine still called him his best friend.

"Since we broke up, I desperately wanted to get over you. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. And a week ago, I found out why I couldn't move on."

Kurt's eyes were filling up with tears again as he tried to stop them from falling.

"I kept denying it at first but now, there's just no point in doing so because I know I'll never get over it."

Blaine looked slightly confused at what Kurt said. But he remained silent.

"Blaine, I'm still in love with you. And I always will be. I tried so hard to get over you. I even tried finding someone new. When Rachel found someone for me, I just couldn't help but compare him to you. And at the end of the day, I'd always find myself thinking about you. I flew back here because I wanted to see if maybe you've moved on."

Blaine kept staring at Kurt as he let out all of his emotions. All along, Blaine had thought that Kurt had moved on over him. He didn't think that Kurt had never stopped loving him. He raised Kurt's head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I never stopped loving you, Kurt. And I never will."

The couple sat still for a few seconds and hugged each other. Blaine missed how Kurt felt in his arms. Kurt missed how he could feel Blaine's breath on his neck everytime they hugged each other.

Kurt pulled back from the hug and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Blaine, my flight isn't until Sunday. Maybe we could get some coffee?"

"I'd be delighted."

They smiled each other until Blaine looked down and held Kurt's hand. He missed how Kurt's fingers fit perfectly between the spaces in his. With Blaine's free hand, he cupped Kurt's face and leaned forward slowly, leaving a few inches in between them.

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?", Blaine said, breaking the silence.

Kurt nodded slowly and tried to stop himself from blushing.

"Three, two, one."


End file.
